creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dream Hacked
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dream Hacked page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 05:54, April 12, 2012 Sloshedtrain 16:47, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I saw you made an tiny edit on my Pokemon Colosseum pasta! I only did not notice the change. Can you tell me what you changed? Thank you! :D Okai then! Thanks for the edit! But i cant seem to find the icon. ClericofMadness 04:37, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Ashamed. :( Eh, well... Everyone makes mistakes. ~ Behind closed doors, I am me. 05:09, May 1, 2012 (UTC) In other news... Thanks for editing my post, kind of new here. AuthorUnkown 19:38, May 6, 2012 (UTC)AuthorUnkown This is ridiculous. I got banned. On a CHAT. Abel Daedon 23:33, May 13, 2012 (UTC)Abel Daedon :O I ABSOLUTELY LOVE YOUR STORIES :D They're always so creative and well-written. Please, if it isn't too much trouble, when you make a new story, can you tell me if I'm in chat with you? I love your stories, you write so well :) Heck, yes. I am awesome and you know it. 04:52, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Marked for review? Hi. I think you marked my pasta for review a few moments ago but the disgustingly repetitive style is intentional. I precisely wanted to make it strange. GodGrinder.K 06:20, May 19, 2012 (UTC) I tanks you for the suggestion but I have no idea what that creature is. PLEASE INCREASE MY KNOWLEDGE Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 20:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) So it's a pokeyman? :P Your foreign grandma would probably love me... 20:31, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help on 'Whispering Night' Thank you. I couldn't have said it better myself! ^-^ Darkzsector 17:58, May 20, 2012 (UTC) About the "Weird" category About that category, it's admin only at the moment. Just trying to keep you out of trouble. [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 20:56, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Trying to figure this confusing website out, haha. Hello there. I'm not sure why, but I happened to see your name, and something about it peaked my attention and curiousity. Thought I'd explore a bit. About to read a pasta or two of yours. Farewell for now. Great! Thank you so much! Livetolove15 22:20, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Dwellings TY Oh, thanks for the explanation, I almost forgot. It really made things clear. (: GodGrinder.K 15:42, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Sleep Paralysis Yeah, I just need to find an approved of title that works for it. :\ Sleep Paralysis is already taken. Shinigami.Eyes 22:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Marked for Review I noticed that you have been adding "Marked for Review" on pages that barely has errors. I'm warning you now before you feel the wraith of my hammer. Don't add "Marked for Review" on pages that barely has any errors. Sloshedtrain 03:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Going to have to use that hammer later on in life with me. Mistakes on my part don't go well with me. I guess I'm use to seeing pastas a certain way. It won't happen again. Behind closed doors, I am me. 03:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Bro bro Hope you don't mind, I added myself to your list of "noticed" people on your page, because I think we're cool. ---- Evra the Lost 05:12, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Edit you made Hey, I saw you edited my article, and I wanna say thanks! ~Chernobog If you don't mind me asking, what did you edit? ~Chernobog Thanks! I honestly did not know how to get it outta code box, and I forgot the indent XD Chernobog 22:13, June 1, 2012 (UTC)Chernobog Hallo :3 How u doin'? - Insanity Muncher Info Template help Hey there! I was wondering if you could help me? I made an info template but it is all white indulding the letters and i wondered if you could tell me how to make them different. Happy Hunting! - Harvey The Hunter 22:15, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! I see you're a fan of Pokemon too! :DIceShadow1199 17:37, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Swag x 100 :Trollface -- Evra the Kid (talk) 00:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) AGH SWAG IS SO STUPID!!! AGH STUPID SO IDIODIC AGH!!! Behind closed doors, I am me... (talk) 00:58, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:YT player I'm really not sure how it works I'm afraid. Have you tried asking Mythrun? Pretty sure he was the one who brought it to Brickipedia. ~ CJC 11:49, August 15, 2012 (UTC) it wont let me chat for some odd reason i went on the chat room and it says error or somthing``` it wont let me chat for some odd reason i went on the chat room and it says error or somthingCbear14 (talk) 18:39, August 15, 2012 (UTC) chat if i did any thing wrong please tell meCbear14 (talk) 18:40, August 15, 2012 (UTC) i only did one long message spamming is pressing the enter button over and over againCbear14 (talk) 02:55, August 16, 2012 (UTC) Bot request I would like to request for RobotofMadness to replace all of the "Warning"s on HPL pastas with "Notice", as there is nothing on them that warrants a necessary jurisdiction for them to be "Warning"s. • • • [[w:c:creepypasta:User:Cheese Lord|'C']] [[User:Cheese Lord|'Coffee']] [[User Talk:Cheese Lord|'K']] • • • 02:21, August 18, 2012 (UTC) PonyPasta Wiki Shmello. I'm here to inform you that you are now an admin at PonyPasta Wiki. ISN'T THAT NEAT?!?! But seriously. Your an admin now. Congratulations. Wolves said to say that you are now epic now that your an admin. Though you were epic even before adminship... >_> Unsane (talk) 20:47, August 18, 2012 (UTC) I wub woo. Dude, I meant to say he is more epic than usual. ARGGH UNSANE STOP TWISTING MY WORDS. Anyways, I wub you Dream, so accept my gift of a derp picture as a token of my internetuall wub. Do it, or I'll say you have swag! This sig is broken.... lol 14:57, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement Well EXCUSE me, princess! >.> Unsane (talk) 15:06, August 25, 2012 (UTC) "Apparently you hate swag and yolo, so I put your swag in your yolo, so you can swag while you yolo to swag your yolo" This sig is broken.... lol 15:18, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Wolves in the Basement Robot's edits Robot keeps adding my page for unifinished pastas to "Users". Be the man of the house, not the man of the horse. 07:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) That's probably because userpage subpages still read like they are userpages. ClericofMadness (talk) 07:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You skipped first violation in chat. You banned us with no warning. I thought you gave fair chances. Accension (talk) 04:26, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Dream. Remember "deadspinefan"? Yes? Remember how you told him to read the rules? Well, he did. But guess what! He didn't obey them! He spammed right after you left! Oh, and you know, he created a spam page! He even sent the link in chat. Avenging Angel has pictures of both the spam page and the period spam. And it wasn't " ....................." PS, it was the period spam going down. So, I already know that requesting a ban is against the rules, but this has become outragous. Have a good day, Lyceum514 (talk) 05:14, September 13, 2012 (UTC)Lyceum514 The answer to the message on the bottom is no: Please can u let me chat what did I even do I was just talking sorry Youtube Template Help Post #1 Hey there, I went googling for a way to autoplay youtube videos on wikias, and predictably, I ended up on the Template page for Autoplaying Youtube videos, where it said to contact you for help on the matter. That being said, do you know a way I can add the Template/etc. onto another wiki so that I can autoplay youtube videos/audio there? < youtube width="200" height="25">___&autoplay=1 doesn't seem to work properly if autoplaying; not too sure why, so I figured that a template or whatever it might be (sorry; fairly new to wikias, as you might've imagined) might work. Thanks in advance. AwkwardSpecimen (talk) 21:46, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Post #2 Hello again, Pretty fast response; thanks for taking the time to read my message. Anyways, I made the wikia a few days ago, so I'm assuming that I'm an admin. AwkwardSpecimen (talk) 23:53, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Dude you have taught me a important life lesson no one likes the random perso thank you for teaching me this I will quit the random behavior and I will serve my time when I get back chat you will see a whole new person I promise I was trying to be funny and I didn't think this would happen I'm very sorry thank you for taking time out of your day to read this Nailbunny Nailbunny's first offence Nailbunny's second offence Nailbunny's third offence Rights Your rights removal was temporary. Just making sure you know. Imagine every molecule in your entire body spontaneously exploding at the speed of light (talk) 21:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Your assistance is required, good sir. I need you to add "True Love Waits" by Radiohead to my userpage. You obviously have the magic button that makes the damn template work soooo... good luck! Sweet dreams... 00:09, October 20, 2012 (UTC) You. Ask Oblit how long I am banned for. Thank you. FastFastFastRadio (talk) 06:15, November 4, 2012 (UTC)FFFR Help Please ask Oblit how long I was banned for. Thank you. YoutubePlayer I know it might be a bit late to as kyou to help me, but anyways, i'm from this wikiand i saw your blog about adding sound, and i was wondering if you could help me get this song onto my user page. if you can, i would be forevery grateful, if not, i understand. reply I know it might be a bit late, but i saw thisand was wondering if you could help me. I hail from the Epic Rap Battles of history Wiki and i would appreciate it if you could help. If not, i understand. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ talk to me i just need help with what to place in the Template page if you don't mind :) Tə5L@ ᴟAИ talk to me Congrats on your 1,500 edit :) Coolguy0024 (talk) 01:59, December 21, 2012 (UTC)Coolguy0024 Future Un-Ban and Vomiting ill account I feel ill and with vomits until you banned me from today to the future. I am vomiting. Unban me so i can mecome healthy again. 1 unban= No scary death for the future. cmon man idc im young i have like the record of the most creepyest kid man.. ive been here since 2011 but i wanted to make a acc but i cudnt.. daym party pooper... GO TO HELL!!! just unbann me plz.. ive beeen waiting to have a creepypasta but u ruind it! :WHY DO NONE OF YOU SIGN YOUR POSTS AGAFSGDDAYFFHG LOLSKELETONS (talk) 10:02, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. MooseJuice (talk) 21:00, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Found the page that you capitalized improperly. And it was on the list I posted on MooseJuice's talk page. I didn't know it was you who posted it until I looked at that page's history a few minutes ago. Also, the timestamp for the first revision on that page: "00:20, May 13, 2012". Go figure. -- LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:24, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I forgot what it was called, but I know it was on a list (on my Talk Page) and somewhere in the A, B, or J listings. MooseJuice (talk) 18:11, January 11, 2013 (UTC) Left3dead,41488p and Kill1mes Hi,I was there and saw the whole conversation,Left just told me he got banned from chat I saw they were doing like some sort of roleplaying,saying they were gonna kill each other and impregnate each other,thelegendofasome was also there doing that,they ALL did caps,even Left,he did more caps than all of them,but they all did more than one bad thing on chat First:One of the main chat rules are NO ROLEPLAYING,they were all roleplaying Second:Other rule,NO CAPS,only more than 4 caps,they all did even more than 10 caps Third:Kill1mes said there was no mod or admin so we could do whatever we wanted Fourth:41488p said he was an admin and he started threatening everyone with kicks,he pretended to be an admin and threatened,isnt that against the rules? I got scared and left the chatroom,i dont know how but something or someone banned me Knight of Cydonia (talk) 15:53, January 16, 2013 (UTC)